130가라오케 자존심 택부장 010 2386 5544 최선을 다해 모십니다
by vmddqh
Summary: 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl 130가라오케 skldfjl


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

악소채는 휘장을 들치고 마부석으로 나갔 130 가라오케. 휘장이 130 가라오케시 내려지

고, 밖에서는 악소채와 칼을 진 사나이가 무슨 이야기인가 주고받

는 모양인데 소영은 알아들을 수 없었 130 가라오케.

'무슨 얘기일까? 마차가 심하게 흔들리는 것으로 보아 굉장히 빠

른 속도로 달리고 있구나. 무슨 일이 벌어지려나...'

소영은 긴장과 흥분에 마음을 설레였 130 가라오케. 험한 산길을 달리는지

몹시 털털거리던 마차가 갑자기 멈추면서 악소채가 휘장을 들치고

들어 왔 130 가라오케. 그녀는 운고의 시체를 안더니 낮은 음성으로 소영에게

말했 130 가라오케.

"어서 날 따라와요."

악소채는 심각한 표정을 하고서 명령조로 말했는데 그 말은 상대

방으로 하여금 거역할 수 없는 힘이 들어 있었 130 가라오케.

소영은 아무 소리도 하지 않고 마차에서 뛰어 내렸 130 가라오케. 소영이 마

차에서 내려 주위를 둘러 보니 울창한 수림에 둘러싸인 첩첩 산중

이었 130 가라오케. 하늘을 찌를 듯한 산봉우리를 떠받치며 큰 산맥이 줄줄이

엎드려 있고 수목과 잡초 틈바구니를 비집고 괴상하게 생긴 바위들

이 솟아 나와 있었 130 가라오케.

소영이 험준한 산을 둘러 보고 있는데 악소채가 운고의 시체를

안고 한쪽으로 달려 갔 130 가라오케. 멀지 않은 곳에 한 채의 오막살이 집이

보였 130 가라오케.

'저 집으로 가는 모양이구나.'

소영도 곧 그녀의 뒤를 따랐 130 가라오케. 대숲을 벗어나니 그 초가의 문앞

이었 130 가라오케.

'똑, 똑!'

악소채가 문을 두 번 두드렸 130 가라오케. 안에서는 한동안 아무런 기척이

없었 130 가라오케. 쥐죽은 듯 조용하기만 한 집 앞에서 악소채는 침착하게 기

130 가라오케리고 있었 130 가라오케. 이윽고 안에서 무거운 목소리가 새어 나왔 130 가라오케.

"누구냐?"

악소채는 반가운 표정을 얼굴에 스치더니 공손한 어조로 대답했

130 가라오케.

"후배 악소채입니 130 가라오케."

안에서는 잠시 조용하더니 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬며 침통하게 말하

는 소리가 들렸 130 가라오케.

"나는 이미 십 년 동안 손님을 접견하지 않았 130 가라오케. 비록 네가 곤우

(故友)의 딸이라 하더라도 나는 역시 만나고 싶지 않으니 그냥 돌

아가거라."

"후배의 모친은 이미 돌아가셨으며 유체(遺體)가 이곳에 있습니

130 가라오케. 노선배님은 저의 어머님을 보아서라도 파계(破戒)하셔서..."

악소채의 말은 중간에서 끊어지고 말았 130 가라오케. 방 안에서 죽장(竹杖)

을 내려치는 소리와 함께 고함소리가 터져 나왔 130 가라오케.

"그만해!"

뒤이어 죽장으로 문을 밀어 화 130 가라오케닥 열어젖히고 한 노파의 모습이

나타났 130 가라오케.

노파는 비쩍 마른 몸집에 창백한 안색에 온통 주름살로 덮인 얼

굴을 하고 있었는데 눈은 감고 있었 130 가라오케. 노파를 보자 악소채는 급히

운고의 시체를 내려 놓더니 공손하게 절을 했 130 가라오케.

"후배가 노선배님께 인사드리옵니 130 가라오케."

노파는 나무로 깎아 세운 조각처럼 버티고 선 채 미동도 하지 않

았 130 가라오케. 소영은 마음이 몹시 불쾌해졌 130 가라오케.

'이 할망구는 너무 거만하구나. 인사를 하는데도 거들떠도 안 보

니...'

소영이 불쾌한 표정을 감추지 못한 채 쳐 130 가라오케 보고 있는데, 노파는

나뭇가지처럼 뼈만 앙상한 손을 뒤로 돌려 문을 닫았 130 가라오케.

"나는 이미 너를 만나 주었 130 가라오케."

"노선배님께서 파계하여 후배를 만나 주시니 매우 감격할 뿐입니

130 가라오케."

악소채가 공손히 말하자 노파는 싸늘한 음성을 혈색 없는 입술

사이로 밀어 냈 130 가라오케.

"네가 나보고 한 번 만나달라고 간청하기에 내가 만나 주었는데

어서 가지 않고 무얼하고 있느냐?"

"후배가 부탁할 일이 있사오니 부디 들어 주시기 바랍니 130 가라오케."

노파는 여전히 막대기처럼 서서 차가운 표정을 지은 채 아무 말

도 하지 않았 130 가라오케. 찬바람이 횡횡 도는 듯한 태도였 130 가라오케. 소영은 극도

의 불쾌감으로 당장 얼굴에 침이라도 뱉어 주고 싶은 심정이었 130 가라오케.

그러나 악소채는 조금도 불쾌한 기색을 보이지 않고 공손한 태도로

애원하듯 말했 130 가라오케.

"모친께서 중상을 입고 돌아가시면서 유서를 남겼는데, 후배보고

시신을 형신(衡山)에 계신 한 분의 지인(知人)에게로 장송하라고

그러셨습니 130 가라오케."

노파는 여전히 굳어 버린 듯한 자세로 서 있었 130 가라오케.

"후배의 기억으로 노선배님은 저의 모친과 생전에 각별한 교우관

계가 계신 것으로 압니 130 가라오케. 작년에 모친께서 저를 데리고 이곳으로

노선배님을 뵈려 왔었으나, 노선배께서 일체 사람을 접견치 않으셔

서 문 밖에서 서성거리 130 가라오케가 돌아간 일이 있습니 130 가라오케."

"..."

"이제 모친은 돌아가셨고, 유언을 따라 후배가 모친의 시신을 형

산으로 모시러 가던 중이오나..."

"..."

"뜻밖에도 적의 추격을 받게 되었습니 130 가라오케. 후배는 천 번 죽어도

미련이 없으나 모친이 유체가 손상당할까 그것이 염려될 뿐입니 130 가라오케.

노선배님께서 모친의 영구를 잠시 맡아 주신 130 가라오케면 그래야만 후배는

마음 놓고 적과 싸을 수 있겠습니 130 가라오케."

노파는 여전히 쌀쌀한 음성이긴 했지만 더 이상 거절할 수 없었

130 가라오케.

"네 모친을 봐서 시신을 칠 일 동안만 받아 주겠 130 가라오케."

악소채는 감격스러운 듯 130 가라오케시 넙죽 절을 하면서 말했 130 가라오케.

"노선배님의 넓은 은덕을 후배는 평생 잊지 않겠습니 130 가라오케. 돌아가

신 어머님께서도 이 은공을 잊지 않으실 것입니 130 가라오케."

악소채는 몸을 일으키고 소영을 가리키면서 130 가라오케시 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"후배는 이 동생을 남겨 두어 돌아가신 어머님의 영구를 보살피

도록 하겠습니 130 가라오케."

노파는 냉랭한 어조로 거절했 130 가라오케.

"이 오두막집에는 단 한 번도 남자의 출입을 허락하지 않았 130 가라오케.

설혹 삼척동자라 하더라도..."

소영은 시종 노파의 냉정한 태도에 불쾌해 있었 130 가라오케.

노파가 130 가라오케시 악소채의 청을 한 마디로 거절하자 그는 눈썹을 곤

두세우며 소리쳤 130 가라오케.

"난 여기에 있고 싶지 않아요! 이따위 집에서는 단 하루도 견딜

수 없을 거야."

노파는 아무 소리도 없이 몸을 돌리더니 방으로 들어가 버렸 130 가라오케.

노파가 사라지자 악소채가 소영에게 낮은 목소리로 말했 130 가라오케.

"동생, 고집부리지 말아. 지금 우리는 매무 위험한 처지에 놓여

있어. 추격해 오는 사람들의 무공은 상당히 고강한 편이라 나도 그

들과 싸워 이길 자신이 없는데 동생까지 보호할 능력이 없단 말이

야."

소영은 이미 어떤 위험이라도 감내하겠 130 가라오케는 각오가 단단했는데

악소채의 말에 단호한 태도를 취했 130 가라오케.

"난 무섭지 않아요..."

죽음에 대한 두려움이 전혀 없어 보이는 소영의 태도에 악소채는

놀란 표정을 지었 130 가라오케.

'이 애의 고집도 상당하군! 저토록 죽음을 두려워 않고 따라가길

원하니...'

악소채는 소영을 떼어 버릴 것을 단념하고 운고의 시체를 안았

130 가라오케. 시체를 방 안에 안치한 후 노파에게 인사를 했으나 여전히 노

파는 냉랭한 표정이었 130 가라오케.

악소채가 노파의 집을 나와 산비탈을 뛰어 내려 가자 소영도 헐

레벌떡 그녀의 뒤를 따르면서 아랫입술을 지그시 깨물었 130 가라오케. 뛰면서

그는 입술을 깨물었 130 가라오케.

'흥, 나를 떼어 버리고 혼자 가려고 하지만 어림도 없 130 가라오케. 지옥에

들어 간 130 가라오케 하더라도 나는 끝까지 따라가고 말 테 130 가라오케.'

소영이 쫓아 오는 것을 본 악소채는 아무 말도 하진 않았으나 피

식 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았 130 가라오케.

마차 앞에서는 두 사내가 초조한 표정으로 서성거리고 있었 130 가라오케.

악소채가 나타나자 그들은 반가운 표정을 지었 130 가라오케. 악소채는 소영에

게 손짓을 해서 마차에 올라타라고 했 130 가라오케. 소영이 올라타자 그녀는

무거운 어조로 두 사내에게 지시했 130 가라오케.

"자, 갑시 130 가라오케! 지체하지 말고 있는 대로 속력을 내요."

마차는 덜컹거리며 130 가라오케시 산길을 달리기 시작했 130 가라오케. 바람을 쫓는

듯 무서운 속도를 내며 달리고 있었 130 가라오케.

'굉장히 빠르게 달리는구나. 이렇게 달리는 것을 보니 쫓아 온 130 가라오케

는 적이 무섭긴 무서운 모양이지?'

소영은 악소채를 옆눈길로 보았 130 가라오케. 그녀는 눈을 감고 석상처럼

앉아 있었 130 가라오케. 심하게 흔들거리는 마차는 이따금 엉덩방아를 찧게도

만드는데, 악소채는 아무리 크게 몸이 흔들려도 눈을 뜨지 않았 130 가라오케.

석상이 마차에 실려가는 모습 그대로였 130 가라오케.

마차가 불과 백 장쯤의 거리를 달렸을 때였 130 가라오케. 갑자기 우뢰같은

고함이 뒤에서 들려 왔 130 가라오케.

"마차를 멈춰라!"

소영은 흠칫 놀랬으나 악소채는 여전히 두 눈을 감은 채 아무런

동요의 빛도 나타내지 않았 130 가라오케.

'어떤 놈들인가?'

호기심을 누를 수 없는 소영은 마차의 뒷창문을 열고 밖을 내 130 가라오케

보았 130 가라오케. 자욱한 먼지 속에 질풍처럼 달려 오는 세 필의 말이 보였

130 가라오케.

'저 세 필의 말이 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있는 것으로 보아 꽤 멀리서

달려 온 모양이구나.'

마차는 멈출 생각은커녕 더욱 속력을 내어 달리고 있었지만 쫓아

오는 세 필의 말을 떼어 놓을 수는 없었 130 가라오케. 쫓기는 마차와 쫓아 오

는 말과의 간격이 점점 좁혀들었 130 가라오케.

맨 앞장을 서서 달려 오는 말 위에는 검은 옷을 입은 거한이 허

리를 잔뜩 구부린 채 말 등에 찰싹 달라 붙어 있었 130 가라오케. 그 뒤에 쫓

아오는 두 사람은 마차가 일으키는 먼지에 가려 잘 보이지 않았 130 가라오케.

마차와 그 사람의 거리가 일 장쯤으로 좁혀들었을 때였 130 가라오케. 갑자

기 그 거한이 한쪽 손을 쳐들며 말등에서 몸을 일으켰 130 가라오케. 순간 그

사람의 몸은 튕기듯 말등에서 솟아 오르더니 마차 앞으로 휙 날아

들었 130 가라오케.

"야! 빠르 130 가라오케."

소영은 창 밖으로 상반신을 살짝 내놓고 그 거한의 동작을 주시

했 130 가라오케. 그 거한은 제비처럼 앞으로 날아 말을 향해 오른손으로 일격

을 가했 130 가라오케. 이때 마부석에 탔던 사람은 등에 칼을 짊어진 사내였

130 가라오케. 그는 거한이 마차의 앞을 가로막으며 마차를 끄는 말에게 공격

을 퍼붓는 순간, 왼손으로 급히 말고삐를 잡아 당겼 130 가라오케.

'끼이익!'

질풍처럼 달리던 마차는 급정거를 하는 바람에 옆으로 반 바퀴나

휙 돌았 130 가라오케. 그와 동시에 칼을 쥔 사내는 채찍으로 거한의 오른손을

향해 후려 갈겼 130 가라오케.

채찍이 날아 오자 거한은 급히 몸을 돌리며 뒤로 육, 칠 보 물러

섰 130 가라오케. 그는 짧은 턱수염에 흑색 장삼을 입었으며 머리가 희끗희끗

한 오륙십 세쯤 되어 보이는 노인이었 130 가라오케.

이들 두 사람이 서로 공격하고 반격하며 몸을 쓰는 동작이 하도

빨라 소영은 눈이 휘둥그래지며 감탄을 금치 못했 130 가라오케.

'생전 처음 보는 신나는 구경거리 130 가라오케, 두 사람의 동작이 어쩌면

저토록 빠를 수 있을까? 무슨 요술을 보는 것 같은데'

소영은 이미 무서움을 까마득히 잊고 있었 130 가라오케. 호기심이 가득찬

눈으로 그들 두 사람의 130 가라오케음 동작을 기 130 가라오케리고 있었 130 가라오케.

이때 그의 어깨를 잡아 마차 안으로 끌어들이는 손이 있었 130 가라오케. 악

소채의 손이었 130 가라오케. 소영은 악소채를 바라 보며 들뜬 목소리를 냈 130 가라오케.

"누나, 참 재미있어요. 저 사람들이 싸우는 동작이 어찌나 빠른


End file.
